


she can be the boss

by santanico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Gags, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg gags Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she can be the boss

She straddles his hips; cups her hands between his thighs and spreads them just slightly. Dean’s fully clothed but watching him peak out of his comfort zone is entertaining.

The gag is silk but thick, fits in his mouth and between his teeth. “Bite down,” she orders, voice patched with roughness - he follows directions perfectly, green eyes glinting at her with disdain and arousal.

Meg ties the gag behind his head, knots it tight enough to stay snug. Dean makes a small noise, an incomplete grunt, and shifts under her weight.

“Good boy,” she whispers, and rubs her thumb over his lip - Dean stays perfectly in place, staring at her for a long moment before closing his eyes. His body relaxes as he accepts defeat, and Meg carefully handles his cock through his jeans, relishing in his reactions to her touch.

They stay like that, Meg murmuring into Dean’s ear, making his body twitch and his eyes roll until Castiel opens the hotel door calmly just as Meg is sliding off of Dean’s lap, licking her lips.

“Playtime’s over,” she sighs, grinning over her shoulder at Dean, still immobile, as Castiel brushes past her to deal with the rest.


End file.
